Silvers Pain
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: All Silver wanted to be love by his secret lover but all his dreams crash,he was rape,abandon,and got Pregnant   *WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS MPREG* First rate T but M for later in the story *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Silvers Pain  
><strong>by-iHeartRainbowsNSkittles<strong>

{**The whole story will be Silvers P.O.V**}

**Remembering:**

I don't remember where I was last night, the last thing I could recall was Shadow inviting me over to his house.

I thought to myself for a second but before I could answer to him, I was already walking with him to his house.

The house was twice bigger then Sonics and of course my but I only leave in a one bedroom apt.

I took off my shoes for respect and he also told me too, I stop to poke around the house from the inside, it was quite enormous when I walk into the living it was twice bigger.

'wow how rich people are so lucky to live like this'.

I continue to explore the house more to only find a arcane room, a 6 people movie theater, two pools, and Jacuzzi. This house was made for more a family then one person. I stop to see a tank of glowing jellyfish, they were changing into many colors more like a rainbows colors. I press my face on the glass window till I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Shadow he place his right hand on my shoulder which only me blush because I had a secret crush on him. On the other side of his hand was a glass of soda, he handed it to me and walk me back to his living room. I look at the drink he gave me it look funny but hey maybe it was a new kind of soda, in one gulp I drank it whole.

But yuck it had a nasty aftertaste which is weird because sodas always given you sweet aftertaste so I felt something wasn't right. But it was too late it happen so fast there was no time for me to do anything. My whole body became complete numb first my legs felt like jelly and drop down if they were rocks sinking down in water. Then my arms just lost support also. I could only move my head a little, but I was incapacitated.

I yelled out at him,' Hey what the heck did you put in that drink?'

He only laugh at me like if he was mocking me. He said I was a fool to actual trust him and to come over to his house. I wanted to punch myself for being a idiot, because Sonic and Knuckles warn me about Shadow being a little different. I thought they were making fun of him but now I take it all back, I now hear him slowly walking up to my dull body.

I try to wiggle or roll over my body but it was no use, a hand reach out for my arm then another on my other arm.

I yelled out ' Please Shadow stop it, I do anything if you let me go now' he pushed himself.

Before I could I think of a plan Shadow pick me up and place me on his shoulder, my hands were tied up very tight. He walk upstairs, to his master bedroom and threw me onto his extra large, king, size bed. The bedroom was also huge but the windows were much taller then all the furniture in the room. Then I saw Shadow walking up to the windows closing the curtains and slowly the room was getting darker.

I was shaking in fear because I had feeling what he was planning to do; I still couldn't move because of the drug he gave me. Now there was nothing I could do.

Shadow jump on the bed making the bed to shake, I was still laying down in the same position when he threw me earlier. But before he did anything I wanted to know if he any heart.

'Sh-Shadow please don't do this to me ... I lu-Love You!'

That made him stop for a few seconds but then he continue he probably thought I was lying. So I try again.

'Stop Shadow if you think I'm lying, I'm not I do have feelings for you like really strong feelings but I don't want it this with you ... so if you care about me then you will have a heart to stop. right'.

He was now on top of me, looking down straight at my golden eyes to make sure every word I said was true. He close his eyes. Then re-open to only have a smirk , in a fast move he started to chock me.

'I don't understand, why is he doing this to me?' I thought to myself.

I now began to cry, there was nothing I could do Shadow release his hand on my neck and began to lick my neck. Which sting a little because he was also clawing his nails into my neck. I beg him, to let me go and I would promise I wouldn't tell a single soul about this.

Yet again he ignore my plea, he grab my body close to his own. And my crotch was close to his abdominal were now I see his erection all ready for me. My eyes also began to burn and swallow because it felt like I couldn't cry anymore.

I was still a virgin, I wanted to lose it with someone I LOVE but sadly I'm guessing that won't ever happen now. My arms were above my head wishing I put them in a comfortable position, and my legs still felt all jelly they were place on Shadow hips. He place his erection on my opening, my whole face turn bright red as a spring rose. I like how warm it felt then I also got one too.

I have to say that Shadow had to be the most beautiful person I ever seen, so dark and mysterious kind of like me but minus the dark for confused and lost.

When I finally felt relax I felt a sharp pain on my opening. Shadow began to thrust inside me in a fast rhymed. I couldn't really enjoy it because he was napping me and scratching me, every time I let out small moans, which made him go in deeper. My body couldn't hold it any longer so I black out.

When I woke up, my mouth and eyes was cover with a cloth, my legs were tied up too same goes with my hands that were still. I was in a tight spot but I was also moving so I'm guessing I was in the car truck. And how I knew I also smell gasoline.

Then the car stop somewhere, I hear footsteps from the outside. My body was regaining itself, I wiggle my legs and felt a something sticky between legs.

'wow, Shadow you could have lest clean me... now I feel like one of this hoes on the corners' I thought to myself.

I heard the truck open then, Shadow spoke to me or more like his last words ' ...thank you Silver ...no one ever said told me those words or even said something so kind to me but ... I'm not ready, so goodbye and if I see you again then maybe we can start something'

Before I could say anything back to him. I felt the hard concrete making contact with my sensitive body. Those last words I heard from him made me wanted to cry

'...I love you too Silver...goodbye...'

I heard the car drove off till I couldn't no more. I had no idea where I was but knew I had to find him.

**Please nice Reviews I wrote this out of my dream that I could remember****  
><strong>**NO FLAMES**

**Silver and Shadow (c) SEGA**


	2. Why?

**Silvers Pain****  
><strong>**Chapter 2******

**Why:****  
><strong>  
>Tears ran down on my peach muzzle, I finally knew he wasn't gonna come back. So I just laid here on this cold, hard, floor for a few more seconds before I try to pick myself up.<p>

I use my ESP but nothing happen so I try again, but nothing. I got worried that my powers weren't working.

I use all the energy I had left and rip the ropes on my wrist; with one pull I was free. I quickly removed the cloths that were covering my eyes and mouth. First thing I saw was the shiny, golden, moon. Then I un tied the ropes around my legs. I paused for second.

'...ewww this stuff really smells bad ...I wonder if there's a river near' I was disgusted the mess between my legs that Shadow left.

I thought to myself 'Why me, all I wanted to be love... I knew Shadow like me. So why would he do this to me and leave me here middle of nowhere'

I stood up, grab the small pieces of cloths and clean around my butt. After I have straight my self I was ready to find him, but first I need to know where he dropped me off.

I leap in the air so I could get a better view instead I fell back down.

'what the heck just happen' I look at my bracelets, I don't even know if shadow loves me or not. He broke my bracelets very badly; I might need Tails help to fix them.

So I'm guessing I'm walking. I look to the right and left on the road, pretty much it looks like they don't end. I had two ways, either walk all the way on this road or go to the forest I just spotted.

I wanted to go with the first but if I found a river I could clean myself first. So I began to walk into the forest, I started to get a little scared; the forest was so quite I could even hear any crickets or any thing.

Without a warning a tall person walk up to me. The first things I notice about this man was he had a long white mustache, long legs, round glasses(goggles)and his huge stomach.

I was powerless, exhausted, and scared there was no way I could fight back.

The tall figure told me he wasn't going to hurt me but to help, I look at him oddly.

'Oh really because the last person I trust RAPE ME' I couldn't control my anger, I admitted to myself I was angry at Shadow for dis-trusting me and crushing my purity.

The tall figure just look at me with only sorrow he said he was sorry what happen to me but will not touch me if he helps me.

Before I took his offer I ask him for his name.

He said his name is ' Eggman'

**This chapter is short and not sure if its good like the first one (w) I well try to make the next one since I have summer school******

**Silver and Nega Egg (c) SEGA**


	3. Trust?

**Silvers Pain****  
><strong>**Chapter 3******

**Trust:****  
><strong>

'Eggman Nega, please to meet you my name is Silver' I replay.

This man was strange for some reason he remind me of Dr. Eggman in a way. He told me his lair was close and he was taking one of his mid night walks when notice me wondering around here.

I started to fellow him to his lair, but I was thinking to myself

'what would happen if something bad happens, I'm to tried to fight and powerless'.

I kept my distance with him for two reasons first, if he does any thing funny I get away in time and two I smell like semen.

While we were walking I happen to notice my legs had strange marks but when the moon shined on me I saw; scratches, cuts, and burse all over, it goes all the way up to my waist.

With the moon shining on my silvery body I know see why this man envy me, my entered body was cover with Shadows love bites, claw marks, and dark purple bruises on me.

I felt so ashamed showing my body to the world, I pulled my arms up,to hug myself and try to hid this ugly body.

We finally made it to Eggman Nega lair, the lair was huge there was a huge waterfall, and I also spotted a choa garden. He walk up to the door, a small camera came down and ask for a password. He yelled out

'Open this door or I turn you into scrap metal' , I cover my mouth preventing him to see me smile.

The door open automatic like the ones they have in the future I saw him walk in first then I let myself go in. I look around if he had any deadly robots ready to fight me but Eggman Nega told me he wasn't going to hurt me. He had his hands up as if he was surrendering, he then told me to follow him.

I stood where I was standing I had choice now, either to runaway or trust a stranger.

So I choose. 

******Yes I left you guys****cliff hanger and I hate then too :|****  
><strong>**But I will make a another when I have free time******

**Silver and Eggman Nega (c)SEGA****  
><strong>


	4. How Long?

**Silvers Pain****  
><strong>**Chapter 4****  
><strong>

******How long:**

He turn his body half way around with his arms on his back, hands one another. He told me it was my choice to stay with him for the night or leave; he wasn't going to force me.

I still wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, I only respond.

' So if I stay here your going to give me some funny water too and when I cant move your just going to fuck me or something'

He also told me if I'm going to stay at his lair there would be no profanity. I wave my hand and walk out but as soon I got outside the moon was gone. Now the forest looks really scary

'You know what I take your offered but I swear if you touch me and it be the last you did'

He nodded and he continue to walk to down the hallway. He stop next to an elevator, he told me to press number 5, once on I'm that floor go to the right wing and pick any room I want.

He pressed the button and the doors open, I walk inside. His last words good night Silver and the doors close. When I got in I pressed number 5 and it started to go up, it stop to the floor I choose.

I ran to the last room of the right wing and man the room was huge with the window was immense but it was very dark so it wasn't pretty that night.

I wonder around the room and saw a bathroom, I felt like crying for joy. I quickly took off my shoes and broken bracelets on the bathroom counter, I stop to look at my badly, ugly body at the mirror.

'... ..(Sigh) ….Shadow I love you ...I have to know, why did you raped and abounded me...'

I got in the shower but I yelp when I felt the cold water making contact to my cuts and starches, tears fill again in my eyes I had to clean myself fast. But when I started to clean down there, the

semen was very oozy and sticky kind like how you step on a piece of gum on a hot day.

I push my finger down there to clean all the semen and it began to flow out. I sat down in the corner of the shower I began to cry more.

After 10 minutes in the shower I got out then but felt dizzy.

'Did he put something in the water to make me dizzy or something'

I was becoming paranoia for a good reason because I wasn't gonna get rape again. I wobble to the sink and to wash my face then leaving the bathroom. I didn't feel like putting back on my boots so I slept in bed naked.

'wow what a day...I hope Shadows ok...' .I was so exhausted now to even move out of the bed so my body began to sleep and slowly my eyes were closing. 

~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~

I finally woke up but it felt a little weird, like I slept too much of a sleep. I shifted my body to the right but felt something heavy around my waist.

I look down to see a round object a front of me; I pulled the covers off me. I scream.

'AHHH what the hell did this come from I-I don't understand' I was just in shocked.

Then Eggman Nega ran in the room, he was too happy to see. I yelled at him.

'What the fuck did you do to me Eggman?'.

He first stated his full name is Eggman 'Nega' and I was in coma.

'How was in coma? And how long was I?' I though to myself

I look up to see him having his arms crossed. I was confused till I remember what he said, if were to stay here I couldn't say any profanity. I scratch my head and said my apologize.

He told me after he saw me going to my room he came later to check me but me sleeping so he left me alone but then he started to get worried. He said I slept for a very time, just like snow white sleeping form.

I wanted to know why I fell into a coma and how I got fat. The doc was not to sure how I got fat but he did said something I took that was so disbelieve.

'Doc how long was in a coma?'

He said I was in a coma for 8 months. 

**Aghhh I still have energy even though it's****3:14 am****lol but I hope you like this cleft hanger****  
><strong>**well update pretty soon !****  
><strong>**Silver and Nega Eggman (c) SEGA****  
><strong>


	5. Confused

Silvers Pain  
>Chapter 5<p>

Confused 

I was how long in a coma, that's impossible. I just sat there looking at this stomach, why did this have to me. I look up to Eggman Nega.

'Please Eggman Nega, I don't know what have happen to me but your doctor can you help me?'

He place his hand under his chin, he was thinking. He finally responds saying he would check me and to come down stairs when I'm ready.

The first thing I did was crawl out of bed because I was so fat it was pretty hard to move around. I saw him walking out of the room slowly.

Once I got out of bed, I stumble to the bathroom where my boots were and bracelets. But when I try to put back on my boots, it was difficult because of my stomach.

So I just walk out of the room carrying my shoes. Dr Eggman Nega was all ready for me. He place some suctions cups on my stomach and head. I was just sitting on the lab table which was very cold.

I try to look over the docs shoulder. All I saw were a bunch of numbers and graphs. I lay down on the table just staring at the ceiling. I thought to my self

'what could have happen to me? And what have happen when I was asleep' I was asking myself too many questions with no answers till the Doc yelling out he found something.

I stood up to a sitting position again, I ask him. 'What did chu find?'. He look at some papers and he turn around with a disappoint face. He first start saying that there was a living thing in my stomach.

I didn't say a word just thinking myself ' a-a living thing in my stomach...?' I wanted to also know why was in a coma too. But he wanted to do more research about the thing in my stomach.

I yelled at him ' Hey I know there's something in my stomach but all I want to know why was I in a coma' He told to hush. I was outrage and jump off the table.

'If your not giving me any answers I want then I'm leaving ' Eggman Nega stop what he was doing and look at me. He said if I leave now I won't get any answer from anyone else. I cover my ears,

But a thought came to me. Maybe Tails could help me since he's a sciencetist and could also help him with my answers. I wave my hand goodbye and glad it was daylight outside.

The last words he said to me were you regret leaving Silver. I ignore him and continue walking out of his lair. Once I was outside, I had to figure out where was I again the last time I was outside it was a warm summer night now it's a chilly afternoon. Must be winter by now since 8 months pass.

I began to walk into the forest the trees have change color last I saw them; they were the color green now it's mixture of orange, brown and yellow. Hearing the crunching noise when I step on the fallen leaves.

But then I felt a kick in my stomach which made me stop. I fell down on my knees having my hands on my stomach. 'ow what the? What was that' there was something in my stomach, I was scared not knowing if it was some parasite or a thing.

I try to get up weakly then I felt another kick. So I just decide to sit down because these kicks were hard. I look up in the sky.

'I don't know where to go now; I'm too embarrassed to show my face with this stomach.'

Just then I heard a zoom-zoom from a far distance and I remember hearing that sound before. Then I heard someone calling me also from a far distance.

I stumble a little getting up till a huge smoke of dirt surround me. I cough a couple times before I knew who it was I felt a hug from somebody. He spoke to me, I'm glad we finally found you. I was also happy to see him.

'I'm so happy to see you too, Sonic' when the air clear up he push me off. He stared at my stomach. Then I saw Tails running towards us, he also stop to see my stomach. He bend down to my see my stomach, placing his finger on his mouth making a 'mmm'.

He turn around and began talking with Sonic. Just about when I was going to say something I felt another hard kick in my stomach. This time I yelp in pain I place two of hands on my stomach and falling to my knees.

Tails ran back to his X-tornado and was yelling at Sonic to bring me to his plain. Sonic nodded but he couldn't pick me up because I was fat and heavy. The best thing he could do was gently pulling me by my arms to the X-tornado.

Tails use all his energy to pick me up in his plane. He took a couple of deep breathes once he got me in. I giggle a little seeing the last time he pick me up was a pool party and we were playing the chicken fight, I was partner up with Tails. He pick me up like if I were a some anorexic girl but now I was like a fat hippo to him.

After he was done catching his breathe he began pressing buttons and told me to hold on. There was nothing to hold, I just place both my hands on the side windows, and outside I saw Sonic running underneath us. The next thing Tails said next stop my place.

**- - - - - - - -**  
><strong>I don't know why but I like writing my stories at night hehe well you got some answer in this chapter but in the next one you will get All the answers :D and Sadly this is a short fanfiction but will have a good ending maybe some tears, surprises, and lots of twist<strong>****

**Silver,Eggman Nega, Sonic, Tails****  
><strong>**(c) SEGA**


	6. Answers Part1

**Silvers Pain****  
><strong>**Chapter 6: Part 1******

**Answers**

I can't remember when was the last time I saw the sky, it was getting late now the sky was turning into night pretty fast. Tails ask me if I like sunsets, right away I told him I love them.

The sky also remind me of Shadows ruby red eyes with my golden eyes. I look down at the side of my window; I saw Sonic trying to keep up with us.

It was nice to have people who care about me. I was so being so selfish I almost forgot to thank Tails and Sonic, but then again, I felt another hard kick.

' ow fuck ow ow ,why the fuck does this hurts so much ow ohhh'. Tails heard me and press the turbo, with one click I heard next thing my back slam back to my seat.

- -Tails Place- -

Thank god we finally made it to Tails place, these kicks were just terrible. Tails land the plane right next to a balcony, he then jump off and ran somewhere.

'I wonder where he ran off to?' then I heard a machine, I got scared thinking it was it was the Doc but then I felt to clumps on the sides of my stomach. It pick me up and gently placing me on the floor.

I saw Tails standing next to the robot; he said I could use the robot if I need any help. I nodded and thank him. Now I'm here I wanted some answers and he ask me the same thing.

Without wasting time Tails told me to meet him down stairs because it start to get dark outside. But then I forgot I left my shoes in the plane and ask the robot to get for me. In a quick second the robot stretch it's arms and got my boots handling nice to me.

I thank the robot then I started walking into Tails place.

'Is it me or does everyone have nice houses' the place was quite big but mostly because Tails invents machines and builds planes. As I got downstairs I saw Sonic in the kitchen eating chili dogs.

I pop my head a little because I haven't ate so long my stomach began rumbling, Sonic turn his head and saw me. He came towards me, asking me if I wanted some.

I said no, I was ok but he insist, then grabbing my hand. I don't know what just happen but I felt like my face turn into bright cherry red when Sonic grab my hand.

Weird I had these same feelings for Shadow a long time ago but, now I just felt a spark with Sonic. While I was day-dreaming, Sonic place a plate of 6 chili dogs for me.

Right away I began eating the yummy doggies he gave me. Sonic laugh seeing all the chili on my face, he came around the table and sat next to me, he first lick my check then grab a paper towel to clean the rest off my muzzle.

'o-my-god he lick my face ohhh why do I feel these weird feeling again'. I thought to myself.

Sonic was so close to my face, it was like our noses were touching. I couldn't control what I was feeling and oops. Sonic then blush when he felt my shaft poking him but he didn't move away.

'um um I'm sorry Sonic I try to control myself but it so hard when your so close to my face'

He didn't say a word but kiss my forehead and said he already love someone. I wanted to cry knowing it was hopeless for me to find love; slowing my shaft retrieved back.

Then Tails came in the kitchen, Sonic then move back to his seat. Tails told me I had a long day and maybe we should start talking tomorrow. I was tried but wanting to now.

But then my body didn't agreed, I fell down, Sonic grab me before my whole body fell. He said rest now Silver were not going anywhere; I was defeated and walk with Tails to his room.

He said I could use his room for the night, I thank him. He then wave goodbye with a goodnight. I place my shoes next to the bed, I walk up to the window I spotted.

'...Blaze, why do…I feel like I have little time...'

I heard a knock on the door; it was Sonic who was standing there. He ask me if I'm ok, I told him I was a-ok but wanted him to do a favor. He said he do anything unless it involves touching.

I sat on my bed and pointed to the ground. He blushed bright rosy-red, he said he already have someone. I was first confused then I realized why he was blushing. I did a faceplam.

'Sonic not that ehh, I want you to put my boots back on please.' he laugh a little and began putting on my boots and said he be leaving. The last words he said were good night Silver.

-Morning?-

When I woke up the sky was pretty dark. 'mmm is it still night?' I thought to my self. I got out of bed and walk down stairs.

And saw the funniest thing ever, I saw Tails was masturbating. I didn't even knew he was old enough to even do that. I also spotted Sonic sleeping on the couch while having the TV on.

I tip-toe closer to Tails and I quickly saw my error. He was shaking a bottle that some fluids inside, I thought to myself.

'well I'm such a pervert'

I went over to Tails and place my hand on his shoulder. He gasp and happy was to see me, he ran out of the room to wake up Sonic. I was a little confused they had the same reaction as the Doc.

Tails and Sonic ran back to the room I was in, Sonic gave me a hug and said he was happy to see me again.

'Again?, what do you mean Sonic'

He said I was asleep for 10 days and never got out of bed. I was shock again wow I did it again. Tails also told me that while I was asleep he did some test like took ,some blood but the results were crazy.

Sonic told Tails to hold his side of the story to let me talk first.

**My God that is a lot right, so I'm putting 2 parts in this chapter. But part 1 well be here in FanFiction while part 2 be on D.A******

**Please NO FLAMES****  
><strong>**Silver,Tails,Sonic (c) SEGA****  
><strong>**Silvers Pain (c) iHeartRainbowsNSkittls****  
><strong>


	7. Answers Part2

**Silvers Pain****  
><strong>**Chapter 6:Part2****  
><strong>***THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SO IM HAVING 2 PARTS, BUT PART ONE IS ON MY FANFICTION WITH REASONS BUT I RECAPE SO YOU DIDN'T MISS ANYTHING ON PART 1*******

**[RECAPE]****  
><strong>**Silver was taken over to Tails place. Once they got there Tails gave a handle robot to Silver to help him around. Tails told Silver to come down stairs to get ready, but before Silver got down stairs he saw Sonic, and feelings start to fuel. But then Silver forgot how tried he got so he rest for the night. Little did he know he slept for 10 days straight. And now Silver is going to saw his part of the story.****  
><strong>**[End of Recape]******

**Answers:**

I call out the robot for help; it came in rushing in ready for help. I ask it to pick me up on the table that was next to me, with a 'beep beep' it's arm reach out and place me on the table firmly.

Right away I felt my face flush red and tears began running down on my face, somehow it was a little too hard to even say what have happen. Sonic comfort me and said to take my time.

I wipe my eyes and began what have happen. I first start that I was planning to take a walk at the city park but I ran into Shadow there. I was talking to him for a couple minutes and out of nowhere he invited me to come over to his house.

I said I was kind of busy but I began walking with him to his house. I didn't knew why I couldn't say no to him. But he let me explore his house, it was fun till.

I stop my sentence. Sonic place his hand on leg he said to continue please. I look down on legs where Sonic place his hand but couldn't, one reason this stupid stomach. I held the tears in and continue for Sonic.

He then gave me some soda but it taste funny not sweet but bitter. before I could do something my whole body felt dull to my shoulder to my feet. I was scared but the next thing he did, I would never forgive him.

Tears began running down on my checks so much I could see anything, so I close my eyes and continue. He then took avenge of paralyze body, The words were hard to say but he did, he rape me.

The drug he gave me was very strong so my body just black out, when I woken again he drop me off somewhere out of the middle of nowhere. And that's what has happen; I didn't want to bring up Eggman Nega knowing they would go after him.

I re-open my eyes, I saw Sonic at the door. He then slams his hand on the wall making a 'Thud' sound, bending the metal wall and I wonder why. Why was he mad for, it was not his fault what have happen to me?

Tails interrupt my thoughts and said if he could say what he found. I turn my attention to him and still having one eye at Sonic. He said he thinks his computer must be broken or something because, it keeps giving him the same answer.

Maybe there was a bug I ask; he said that his computers are virus free. But then Tails turn to me and ask me some questions. The first one was, shadow gave me a drug some sort of ,second one what was the effects it gave me after and third did I felt any pain after wards.

I respond, 'yes he gave me a drug in the soda, I was um I guess missing for 8 months so that's how I was asleep and when I woke up my stomach grew huge and heavy and no'

He place his hand under his chin and said 'mmm' he turn around back on his computer pressing buttons, I just sat on the table waiting for new results ,I glance at Sonic he look pretty sad.

He had his face in on his two hands. I look around the room and spotted a calendar, I squinted my eyes 'February the 12'. Tails over heard me said the date, he chuckle at me saying I been gone for nine months counting the days I was asleep.

Nine months wow that's almost half of the year, but why do I feeling something bad is about to happen. Then I heard Tails gasp and he began shriving, Sonic ran up to him and was trying to clam him down.

Tails then gave Sonic a hug and began crying on his chest. Sonic was confused and angry why was his little brother crying without answers. Tails then push Sonic then said that I was pregnant.

Sonic yelled at him that it seem impossible maybe it was something else, I just there completed frozen, to only staring at this stomach '...how..why..but...' I was speechless I was pregnant but how I was a boy and born as one too.

I look up and still saw Tails crying, Sonic was yelling out him more to tell him to stop but the next thing Tails said I don't think I could even think or say, my mind just went blank. He said that I was pregnant with Shadows child.

Sonic yelled at him and said it was all lies. He began smashing the computers while Tails was on the floor crying. Sonic continue smashing the computers crying and yelling saying the computers are wrong, everything's is wrong.

He stop when he notice his hand began to bleed, with out a word he left the room. After Sonic left the room I ask the robot to help me down, and I was the floor again. I went up to Tails and hug him, petting his back.

'...I don't understand, Tails your never wrong but why did Sonic got that furious?'

Tails look up to me and stop crying, he then sat down in a sitting position. He said that Sonic and Shadow got engaged about 6 months ago but then Shadow just disappear. And Sonic been looking for him ever since and me too.

I didn't say word but to just to sigh. Tails stood up, whipping off the tears on his face and began walking to the door. He said to stay at his workshop and he be back with Sonic. Then he was gone.

' so I'm pregnant with Shadows kid, guessing the reason I was asleep for long period time because to make this thing in me to grow...but sorry Tails I gotta find Shadow'

I place two hands on the floor and push myself up. Once I was on my feet again I was ready to head out but then I notice my bracelets were in a glowing box. They were fix and all brand new, I open the box to get them.

I didn't even notice they were off but was happy now they were working; now finding Shadow is going to be easy. Before I could reach the door I felt a sharp pain under my tummy.

But that didn't stop me finding Shadow. It was night already so I must have been sleeping all day. But I felt the sharp pain again in the same area, I place one hand under my stomach and other on the door. 'uhhgg this pain hurts so much agghh ow ow' I started to wobble instead of walking and I also began to feel all hot.

Then I heard a voice talking to me from behind, I turn around slowly.

'...Sh-Shadow is that really you' he didn't say a word, he just continue walking up towards me. I told him to stay back, that I have now my powers back and ready to fight. I had my right hand out into a fist and my hand a fist too close to my face; I was standing in fighting position.

He stop, right of my right fist and grab it gently pushing it down, then said to me stop. I pull my hand back, I said hate him.

Then the pain my stomach just got worse, I felt a leak between my legs. Blood gushing out , I only scream in pain. This pain felt so terrible like if it was like my organs just have ripped and turn into water.

I fell on my knees, sitting in my own pool of blood. I place two hands on my stomach feeling a need to do something, I look up,

'aghhhh Shadow I beg you please make this pain go away Please I Do Anything just ...please...Shadow'

I place my bloody hand on his leg for plead, but just he kick my hand off. He said he need leave somewhere but wasn't going to leave me here. I smile at him, maybe he does care. He bend down to place his hand on my forehead and use chaos control.

**The things I do for you people****  
><strong>**I didnt get any sleep bc I'm going to be busy but at lest i finish the chapter.****  
><strong>**Hope u guys like it !******

**Silver,Shadow,Sonic,Tails (c) SEGA****  
><strong>**Silvers Pain(c) Me**


	8. Pain

**Silvers Pain****  
><strong>**Chapter 7******

**Pain**

Never in my life I felt so much pain, I felt my insides ripping and tearing. Shadow had teleport us somewhere, the place was dark but looks very old. I look around but Shadow was gone again.

I push my self off the ground, and started to walk towards a window. The site was beautiful, I was in space. The earth look so huge, lots of water but still a beautiful view. 'Where I'm?' I was amaze where Shadow teleport me, in a quick second the pain came back but twice painful.

My back hit the window; I slowly slid down till I was sitting on the floor. My body was on fire, I was sweating and panting very heavy. Then I heard a voice calling me, it was Shadow.

He came in the room but was yelling at me for some reason, he told me get my ass up. How the hell do "I" get up like this, there was no way. Shadow told me stop making excuse ,he bend down to grab my arm and start to yanking me somewhere.

I told him stop he was squeezing my arm to hard. he ignore me again. I didn't say any more but to look at the trace of blood that was coming from me, I felt a little ooze. The next thing I knew Shadow threw me by my arm into a small cell.

He told me he back to get his prize.

'Please Shadow I love you, don't do this to me, you even said if we met again your going to give "US" a chance! And why did you propose to Sonic? I thought you love me?'

He simply just said he was sorry and couldn't wait any longer for me but left Sonic because deep down he still love me, but he just one thing from me. I ask, what is this one thing you want so bad.

He repeated himself again saying he wanted my prize and well be back, without any forward he close the cell door. The room was dark just like that night I spent it with the Doc lair, but my bracelets were glowing to give me some light in this darkness of a room.

I shifted my body to a wall so at lest I have something to support my back. I then spread my legs open to let some more of the blood to flow out. My eyes felt so dry from crying so much but I was still in a whole lot of pain around my lower waist. 

**-6 Hours later-****  
><strong>

'AGHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE (sobbing) AGHHH HOW DO I MAKE THIS PAIN GO AWAY (sobbing)'

I was clawing the floor with finger tips ripping threw my gloves. My whole body was fire and I was also losing a while lot of blood. The room smell like dirty blood and sweat, the blood was all around my butt and some on my back.

I need somebody's help, for one thing boys never go through this because they can't have babies right. So why I'm here dying and lost, what do girls do in situations like this?

'agguuhh there's no time of thinking I-I I just goottaahh get this thing out of meee'

Somewhere or something just pop in my head, saying I have to push it out to get it out. It was a chance and willing to do it to make this horrible pain go away. I grab my legs, pick them up and began pushing.

This was actual working but more blood was coming out. I felt something was coming out but damn it was huge. So I stop a couple times and caught my breathe, I thought to myself

'Come on Silver, I gotta push so the pain would go away'

I push, breathe, push again, breathe again, this pain was nothing I went thought, I thought going threw anguish was enough, this top everything; I wanted it to stop any moment.

But my back also felt like it was going to snap, it was twice more painful then my anal opening. I was scared if I was going to die because I need a girl thing for the baby to pop out but me I only have one opening and it was being stretch painful. 

**-5 Hours Later-**

'(sobbing) SHADOW I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE, PLEASE HELP ME I NEED YOUR HELP.I CAN'T DO IT ALONE (sobbing) PLEASE SHADOW..(sobbing)'

Can you imagine having a knife dangling up your most sensitive area in the body, coming in out and in slowly. Well that's how I'm feeling now.

'AHHHGG COME ON (huff) ERRRGGG (huff)' I was pushing all I could but I was losing energy and I need some really ice cold water on me because my body still felt all hot.

'ok I-I think if I give one more plush then maybe it well comic THIS TIME AGGHHH' I grab my legs so high that my knees were touching my checks. With one hard push, I felt something huge coming out of me and the pain in my stomach was gone.

But my ass is still hurting and I was still bleeding. I slowly place my legs on the ground, then I bend down to see a small white hedgehog. It had it a belly cord attach with me, I ripe the belly cord with a small twist with my head.

Then I pick the baby up cleaning the blood off. This was first time I felt happy, something so cute and small was inside me for 9 months. It start to cry when I began licking he blood off, it had the cutest cry ever.

It sounded like a new born kitten, I began rocking it, and saying mama is here. It settle down and started to suck on his thumb.

'wow your such a beautiful baby boy,mmm I should name you huh...how bout Eclipse that's a good name.'

Eclipse look everything like Shadow to hair and body but it's fur was silvery like my with golden eyes and same dark-edges around it's eyes like my. I cuddle with him and began talking to him saying how things went so fast and end up having him.

He open his eyes and glazing at me like 'what are you talking about' face. I gave him kiss on the head saying I would love him and won't care what people say because I had him. I finally had something that could love me for me not my age nor where I'm from, my sweet son Eclipse and me.

I was also feeling a little tired, rocking him and the whole giving birth thing, I slowly began closing my eyes till I felt a sucking feeling on my chest, I look down and saw Eclipse sucking on my nipple. I didn't even know I could nurse or even produce milk.

But I didn't bother him having his first meal, thought he was sucking very hard so it was painful. After he was done with his meal I was burping and had his first hiccups. I patted his back and he threw up on me, man I really wish Blaze was here to help me.

She is in a better place though, I brush off the baby vomit on my shoulder and wipe it ,the rest on my leg. Then I lay back on the wall with my baby making a little himself comfortable on my chest hair. My mouth was above his tiny hedgehog head.

'I guess I'm going to be a parent now, a mom and dad...but I need to get out of here and back to earth' I heard some footsteps outside the door, it open. I saw Shadow standing there, he walk in coming close me and my baby.

I snarl at him to get away, I hided my baby trying to protect it from Shadow. He told me he wouldn't hurt if I give the baby to him, but if I refused he take it by force.

'Your not taking any thing from me you cheap bastard, this beautiful child came out of me and is MY!'

He chuckled and said the baby has his genes and he just need someone for the baby to have a host. And now I have the child alive and good health, he had all rights to take HIS son back.

' you can take this child over my dead body ' without a respond he began kicking me and hitting my face saying that could be arrange. I do everything to protect my little Eclipse from Shadow. Then Shadow grab arm gripping it very tightly, I only had one hand holding Eclipse. Shadow then quickly snatches my one and only son, Eclipse.

'NOOOO SHADOW I BEG YOUU I WILL DO ANYTHING PLEASSE GIVE HIM BACK I GIVE YOU ANYTHING I MEAN ANYTHING JUST PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK'

I was yelling at him for pled wanting my child back I don't care want happens to me I just wanted him back. Shadow look at me with pity then start to walk out. I began to crawl towards Shadow; I wasn't going to let him go this time.

All I care now was my son and taking him back from Shadow, but I forgot how tried and exhausted my body was but I didn't care. Once I got out of the cell, I grab the side of door to help me get on my feet. 

The rest of the blood during my labor all came flowing down, I lost so much blood but I still didn't care. I grip on the wall using it for my support, then I heard my son, Eclipse crying.

'ughh Don't worry sweetie mama is coming to get you ugggh' I continue walking closer to Eclipse crying. When I came close to Eclipse's crying it stop, I creep over to see why he stop. Shadow was rocking him and having it so close to his face. I actual smile seeing that Shadow does love his son. Why know my body feels all numb again I don't know but-but-bu...I'm just happy Eclipse has his father take care of him know

... 

... 

... 

...

{Shadows P.O.V} 

My one and only son I love so much, I guess his name is Eclipse since I heard Silver naming him.

'mmm maybe I should give him a chance...the only reason I engage with Sonic he remind me of you. All goofy, funny and always happy...I'm going to give back Eclipse back to him so we can start a happy family'

I stood up with my son with my arms but then I notice a hand close to the door opening, it was white glove with a blood stain. I stood complete frozen hoping it wasn't him. I rush over to the door and it was him, I fell down on my knees close to him.

'hey remember yo-you wanted me to give you another chance uh uh UH SILVER PLEASE DON'T NOOO, IM SORRY SILVER, IF YOU UNDERSTAND I JUST NEEDED SOMEONE AGAIN IN MY LIFE, TO LOVE ME LIKE JUST LIKE MARIA AND AND I NEED SOMEONE SO I USE YOU SO I COULD FEEL LIVE AGAIN JUST LIKE MARIA (crying) ...I'm sorry if I cause you so much pain, Silver...'

**{**_Silver died but with a smile on his face knowing his son will be happy with Shadow as his father, Sonic as his uncle and Tails as his cousin. Shadow was too late to give Silver a chance he felt so guilty making Silver go all the pain and confuses situation.. Now Silver is with beloved good friend Blaze watching over Eclipse. Shadow came back on earth from the ARK to find Sonic and Tails. _

_When he found them, he explain everything and why this all have happen. Sonic yell at him and to only cry for the lose __of his friend. Tails was also sad but was happy to see a baby hedgehog. Shadow then walk away with his newborn son and vowed to never return to the ARK, if he ever did he would find Silvers lifeless body. Forever in his heart Shadow will always love Silver_**.}**_  
><em> 

**Yes I'm sad too that the story ended this way too :'( but Silver is in a happy place and Eclipse will have a good father because Shadow will change his errors****  
><strong>**And I was thinking to make a very short fanfiction like when Eclipse is a little bit older. It's maybe in head.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Thank for Reading my 'Silvers Pain' one of my best fan-fiction ever!<strong>****

**Silver,Shadow,Sonic,Tails(c)SEGA****  
><strong>**Eclipse name (c)****  
><strong>**Silvers Pain (c) ME**


End file.
